


make my day (feel like a minute)

by goyangsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangsoo/pseuds/goyangsoo
Summary: Baekhyun introduces Kyungsoo to the wonderful world of gay sex. With feelings.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	make my day (feel like a minute)

  
  


Ito na nga yata yon.

  
  


Ito na ang “record scratch, freeze frame” moment ng buhay ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


It’s like watching your own body from the outside. And also like watching your own porn.

  
  


There’s a hand pumping his dick. Marahan lang. Tinatantya, nakikiramdam kung anong magpaungol sa kanya. Baekhyun’s eyes are on him, gauging his reactions. Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya but he’s also incredibly turned on. After all, it’s his first time. 

  
  


Ah, no, hindi na siya virgin. But, it’s his first time with a guy. 

  
  


So, he is. Kind of?

  
  


Kyungsoo’s had girlfriends before. Had dicked them down, eaten them out, all that stuff. He takes pride in having taken great care of his lovers. Pero ngayon, he’s the one getting serviced. The one being taken care of.

  
  


It was him that opened up to Baekhyun of being curious about what it feels like. Blockmates sila turned friends. Whereas Baekhyun is loud, Kyungsoo is silent. But their sense of humor matched. Whereas Baekhyun is out and proud, Kyungsoo is-- well, he has always thought he was straight-- if thinking about dicks and assholes when he was in highschool is considered straight. 

  
  


To be fair, adolescence is the time when everyone’s trying to learn about themselves. He has always been curious and has thought about asking his exes kung open ba sila to try anal with him. Baka yun lang yun, he initially thought. But Kyungsoo has also thought about playing with a dick, while he’s sticking his dick down there. 

  
  


But these thoughts have always been at the back of his mind. After all, it’s not like he didn’t enjoy fucking pussies. He liked it a lot. It wasn’t until he became friends with Baekhyun that these thoughts suddenly resurfaced.

  
  


Kapag nagjajakol siya, suddenly, naiimagine niyang kamay ni Baekhyun ang jumajakol sa kanya. Or his potty mouth wrapped around his dick. What’s worse is he’d blow his load before he can even get to imagining fucking Baekhyun. 

  
  


Oh, eh di baka hindi naman pala siya talaga straight. Sexuality is fluid after all. 

  
  


Pero syempre na-guilty pa rin siya na pinagnanasaan niya yung kaibigan niya. 

  
  


Kaya noong una, umiwas siya. Kapag nagyayaya itong kumain sa labas o kaya ay magkape, “may lakad pa ako eh” ang sagot niya. Lumipat na rin siya ng upuan para hindi sila magkatabi sa classroom. “Ang ingay mo, gago!” pabiro niyang sagot nung tinanong nito bakit siya nakaupo sa tabi ng bintana. Pero syempre, bilang si Baekhyun ay si Baekhyun ay kinuha nito ang bag niya at umupo rin sa tabi niya. Nung nagkaroon sila ng assignment sa feature writing, agad niyang kinalabit si Sehun sa harap para tanungin kung pwedeng magpartner sila. “‘Ina nito, sinulat ko na pangalan natin dito sa listahan!” ang sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Wala siyang kawala.

  
  


Akala ni Kyungsoo ay hindi napansin ni Baekhyun ang pag-iwas niya. But Baekhyun is perceptive. He has always known how to read the atmosphere when their classmates are tense about an upcoming project. Has always known how to read people. It’s one of Baekhyun’s greatest attributes and frankly, one of Kyungsoo’s favorite things about him. He can miraculously tell if Kyungsoo had a fight with his (ex) girlfriends. He can tell when Kyungsoo’s stressed or angry. He knows how much he can tease Kyungsoo bago siya manapak o manampal unlike their other blockmate Chanyeol.

  
  


So, in the middle of their Catholic Journalism class, with Baekhyun seated beside him, his friend turned to him and asked him directly.

  
  


“Galit ka ba sa ‘kin?” 

  
  


Which of course Kyungsoo denied vehemently.

  
  


“Gago ka ba? Bakit ako magagalit sa ‘yo?”

  
  


Baekhyun shrugged. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

  
  


“Nope,” Kyungsoo said.

  
  


Baekhyun hummed, raised his arm to answer the professor’s question, and Kyungsoo promised himself na hindi na siya iiwas. 

  
  


And that was the end of it.

  
  


\--

  
  


The question, however, spilled out of his mouth when they were eating dinner at Mang Tootz. 

  
  


Baekhyun was talking about how he’d never try to use Tinder ever again. “Puro straight, wala namang gwapo, leche!” sabi nito.

  
  


Kyungsoo, out of the blue-- curse his big mouth-- suddenly asked, “Anong pakiramdam?”

  
  


“Ng alin?” sabi ni Baekhyun habang puno ang bibig ng pagkain.

  
  


“Ng sex between guys?” bulong ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


“Ah!” sabi nito saka uminom. “Well, masarap. Masakit. Pero masarap. Honestly, ‘di ko na alam. Tagal ko nang tigang.” 

  
  


Lumagok ulit ito ng tubig sabay bumanat ng “Bakit, gusto mo subukan?” 

  
  


Tinawanan na lang ito ni Kyungsoo, saka binato ng gamit na tissue. 

  
  


\--

  
  


The proposal came after they kissed. Or something like that.

  
  


They were working on their project for PR in Kyungsoo’s dorm (syempre sila ang magkapartner because Baekhyun said so), parehong nakadapa sa kama, habang nagtatype si Baekhyun sa laptop. 

  
  


God, he’s so attractive, Kyungsoo briefly thought. His eyes were on Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun turned to him to ask something and suddenly, Kyungsoo leaned and pecked him on the lips. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, an apology at the tip of his tongue pero Baekhyun just smiled, kissed him back and promptly said, “tapusin muna natin ‘to, tsaka tayo mag-usap.”

  
  


\--

  
  


There really was no proposal after all.

  
  


They ended up making out as soon as Baekhyun had sent the email to their professor. 

  
  


Tumigil lang sila saglit to eat dinner, plopped back to Kyungsoo’s bed, and made out until they fell 

asleep. 

  
  


Baekhyun went home the next morning but not without a parting kiss.

  
  


Naaalala pa ni Kyungsoo ang pakiramdam noong mga panahon na ‘yun. Para siyang tinadyakan sa sikmura pero hindi pa rin niya napigilan ang ngumiti. 

  
  


Ah, he’s fucked.

  
  


\--

  
  


Wala namang masyadong nagbago sa kanila pagkatapos ng gabing yun.

  
  


On Monday, Baekhyun sat on his chair beside Kyungsoo saka dumighay nang malakas sa mukha niya bilang pagbati. Saka niya binatukan si Baekhyun. Normal.

  
  


Nagkakape pa rin sila together. Sila pa rin lagi magkasama sa mga group projects. Sabay pa rin sila maglunch o kaya ay dinner.

  
  


Not much had changed except for the making out part.

  
  


They kiss kapag nasa apartment ni Kyungsoo. Pero may halong likot ng kamay. May lumalamas ng hita, may nakapatong sa puwetan. Madalas mangingiliti si Baekhyun saka hihiwalay ng hinihingal. 

  
  


They never had the talk until Baekhyun’s got his hand pressed against Kyungsoo’s dick one morning. 

  
  


Suddenly, Kyungsoo’s hands were on his wrist. 

  
  


“Wait,” sabi ni Kyungsoo, pagal ang hininga.

  
  


Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa kanya, naghintay na magsalita siya. 

  
  


“Bago tayo mag-” Kyungsoo shook his hand and mimed a jacking off action to his face. “I want you to know na I don’t do this with people I’m not in a relationship with.”

  
  


Natigalgal si Baekhyun, at saka akmang tatayo nang pinigilan siya ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


“I like you,” ani Kyungsoo.

“Ah.” 

  
  


“Ano? ‘Yun lang ‘yun?” 

  
  


“Eh, di I like you din? ‘Di pa ba obvious yun, gago? Ilang beses na tayong naglalaplapan tapos tingin mo ‘di kita gusto?”

  
  


Tumangu-tango lang si Kyungsoo saka nagtanong.

  
  


“‘Di ka ba nagtataka, I mean..”

  
  


“You like who you like, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun replied with a small smile.

  
  


Tumango lang ulit si Kyungsoo, hinawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Ngumiti pabalik.

  
  


“Just so we’re clear,” he said. “We’re together, right?”

  
  


“Pag-iisipan ko pa,” Baekhyun replied.

  
  


“Okay,” Kyungsoo said and was about to stand up nang hinatak siya paupo ulit ni Baekhyun.

  
  


“Of course, we’re together.” Baekhyun smiled and captured his lips.

  
  


That night, they palmed each other until they came inside their pants.

  
  


Kyungsoo had never felt that thrilled about having creamed his boxers since he started having wet dreams.

  
  


\--

  
  


Things progressed quickly after that.

  
  


Nanoood lang dapat sila ng Netflix sa kwarto ni Baekhyun when they started making out. Kyungsoo didn’t know when the making out part ended up with Baekhyun on his lap, grinding on his thighs.

  
  


Nakahawak si Kyungsoo sa balakang ni Baekhyun habang ang mga labi nito ay nasa leeg niya, sucking and playfully biting. He was painfully hard and Baekhyun pressed his ass against his crotch. 

  
  


Parang nakalutang si Kyungsoo, he wanted to cum pero he also wanted to try something tonight.

  
  


“Do you want to-- Can I-- Can we--” he tried to speak pero puta dinilaan ni Baekhyun yung tenga niya and his balls felt heavy as fuck.

  
  


“Can we what, Kyungsoo?” sabi ni Baekhyun, hindi pa rin tumigil sa pag-galaw.

  
  


“Tumigil ka muna kasi lalabasan na ako,” sabi ni Kyungsoo, mahigpit ang hawak sa balakang ni Baekhyun. That stopped him effectively.

  
  


“Ayaw mo?” sabi nito, nakataas ang kilay in confusion.

  
  


“Naisip ko, can I..”

  
  


“Can you? Ano nga?”

  
  


“So, I’ve been watching porn.”

  
  


Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Wow, surprising.” 

  
  


“Gay porn.”

  
  


A look of understanding crossed Baekhyun’s face.

  
  


“I was wondering, if maybe I can finger you tonight?”

  
  


Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa kanya. For the first time, hindi matantiya ni Kyungsoo kung anong iniisip nito pero namamawis na ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw ba nito? Masyado bang mabilis? 

  
  


“You can guide me if you want pero kung ayaw mo okay lang din,” Kyungsoo said.

  
  


Baekhyun just looked at him, smiled, at saka siya siniil ng halik. 

  
  


“Okay. I cleaned myself kanina lang.” He nodded. 

  
  


“Okay,” Kyungsoo repeated. “Lagi akong naggugupit ng kuko,” sabi niya sabay taas sa kanyang kamay para ipakita ang mga kuko kay Baekhyun. And then he was hauled to the bed.

  
  


Baekhyun had his pants and underwear gone in a snap. Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang pagkalalaki nito, mainit, parang ang paghinga ni Baekhyun sa kanyang leeg. Kyungsoo ran his thumb along the shaft and saw the other visibly shiver.

  
  


And then a bottle of lube was on his hand and a mouthful of Baekhyun against his lips. He felt Baekhyun coat his fingers with the lube and jerked them off like he was jerking his cock instead. And then his hand was guided south. Baekhyun had him play around the rim gently, let him spread the lub on the area. 

  
  


Baekhyun licked on his lips upwards saka sinipsip ang dila niya. He alternated doing that while his other hand guided Kyungsoo’s wrist. Then oh. Oh. _Oh_. They moaned in harmony. 

  
  


Putangina, napamura na lang si Kyungsoo sa isip. Putangina ang sikip. Ang init. Hindi siya makahinga. Hindi niya alam na may ititigas pa siya pero apparently he was wrong. Hindi mapuknat ang tingin niya kung saan nakabaon ang daliri niya kay Baekhyun. Hindi siya makagalaw. 

  
  


It wasn’t like fingering a pussy. It was tighter. Mahigpit rin ang hawak ni Baekhyun sa kanyang pulso. Noon niya lang napansin na nakatitig si Baekhyun sa kanyang mukha na tila pinag-aaralan ang kanyang reaksyon, the way his mouth hung open when Baekhyun pushed his finger even deeper, the furrow of his brows. Kyungsoo felt overwhelmed.

  
  


God, it had been so long since he last felt this much for someone.

  
  


Baekhyun leaned and kissed him full on the lips, and then it was all a blur from then on. He couldn’t remember when Baekhyun had added Kyungsoo’s second finger, or the third. He could only remember when they broke their kiss for a moment when Baekhyun asked him to crook his finger in a come hither motion, and like a good boy, Kyungsoo followed. Suddenly, Baekhyun’s hand left his wrist and then he was jerking his cock in time with Kyungsoo’s thrusts. 

  
  


And then Baekhyun was cumming.

  
  


And then there was pain on his lips. 

  
  


Goddamit, Baekhyun bit him.

  
  


“Tangina, Baekhyun, nagdudugo!” sabi niya, his clean finger on his bottom lip.

  
  


Nag-sorry lang si Baekhyun, ngumiti and then proceeded to jerk off Kyungsoo. He came with a groan and coated Baekhyun’s fingers in white.

  
  


“Thank you,” Baekhyun said with a smile.

  
  


And just like that, Baekhyun was forgiven.

  
  


\--

  
  


They had gotten better at getting each other off after that event. And somehow, they had gotten more affectionate in public. 

  
  


They started holding hands, started playing footsies kahit na nasa group meeting sila with others. Syempre hindi sila nakaligtas sa mga mata ng mga kaklase. May mga nagtanong. May mga nakahalata na nag-iba ang pakikitungo nila sa isa’t isa. Na iba na ang higpit ng pag-akbay ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Iba na ang pabirong pagtampal ni Kyungsoo sa kanya kapag inaasar siya ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


Of course, they said yes sa mga nagtanong kung may something ba sa kanila ni Baekhyun. Kyungsoo liked Baekhyun too much to even consider them a secret for even a moment. Besides, he had already come to terms with his sexuality by then. 

  
  


Naghiyawan lang ang mga kaklase nila ng kumpirmahin nila ang relasyon nila ni Baekhyun. Naging tampulan sila ng asaran for a few weeks. No one saw it coming after all. They just thought they were the Tom and Jerry of the class and nothing more. No one asked about Kyungsoo’s preference, too. They just understood and respected him.

  
  


Kyungsoo kissed Baekhyun on the cheeks when no one was looking one afternoon.

  
  


“Anong meron?”

  
  


“Wala lang. Gusto kita,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


“Putangina nito. Pakilig ampota,” Baekhyun said pero mapula ang mga tenga nito.

  
  


So, Kyungsoo tugged his ears and whispered, “Kinilig ka naman.”

  
  


Kyungsoo knew he was right and he felt elated. 

  
  


Baekhyun just grinned and said, “Gagantihan kita, humanda ka!”

  
  
  


\--

  
  


Record scratch. Unfreeze frame.

  
  


So, ito na siguro ang ibig sabihin ni Baekhyun nung sinabi niya na gagantihan niya si Kyungsoo.

  
  


Going all the way.

  
  


Which is far from a bad thing in Kyungsoo’s opinion. 

  
  


So, here Kyungsoo is, moments away from having his very first gay sex. 

  
  


There’s a hand pumping his dick. Marahan lang. Tinatantya, nakikiramdam kung anong magpaungol sa kanya. Baekhyun’s eyes are on him, gauging his reactions. Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya but he’s also incredibly turned on. 

  
  


He smiles and pecks Baekhyun on the forehead. 

  
  


“I like you so much,” Kyungsoo confesses not for the first time since they took off their clothes. He definitely whispered his praises and poured out his feelings for Baekhyun while he was fingering him open, telling him how much he likes fucking him open with his fingers. How handsome Baekhyun looks just like this, hair matted with sweat, and lips swollen and red. He can be a sap, Kyungsoo knows that. 

  
  


“Alam ko na yan.” biro ni Baekhyun. And then he was moving to sit on Kyungsoo’s thighs. Kyungsoo’s hands immediately latch on Baekhyun’s hips.

  
  


“So, you’re a virgin, huh?” Baekhyuns teases. He starts to move and grind his ass against his dick. He feels a sense of deja vu only this time, there are no clothes separating his dick from Baekhyun’s ass.

  
  


“Nanay mo virgin!” Kyungsoo quips back and laughs.

  
  


“Can we please not talk about my mother while I’m trying to redevirginize your dick?”

  
  


“Tangina ng redevirginize,” sabi ni Kyungsoo, natatawa. Then, he’s looking at Baekhyun. And his chest feels warm. Feels full. God, he’s so whipped for this man. 

  
  


“Wag mo kong titigan baka matunaw ako bago mo pa ako matira,” Baekhyun says.

  
  


“Gwapo mo,” Kyungsoo smiles. Kisses him again. Baekhyun smiles back at him and proceeds to open the foil of condom on the bed and rolls it down his length. Kyungsoo’s dick twitches. It’s been so long since he last got his dick wet. Baekhyun shortly spreads lube on his dick, pumps it once, twice, slowly. Oh, so slowly. 

  
  


Then, Baekhyun braces himself against his shoulder, reaches for Kyungsoo’s dick and positions it right against his hole.

  
  


“Just the tip?” Baekhyun asks, eyes on Kyungsoo’s face.

  
  


Kyungsoo nods understandingly. “Okay. If that’s what you want, just the-- fuck!”

  
  


Baekhyun engulfs his length with a silent gasp, then morphs into a wicked smile as he takes in Kyungsoo’s wrecked expression, strong brows furrowed, eyes rolled back.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo’s chest is heaving. He can’t breathe. Oh god. Putangina. Lalabasan na yata agad siya. Tangina ang sikip.

  
  


Then he hears, _feels_ Baekhyun’s laughing. Oh, he said that out loud. 

  
  


“Ganito ba talaga kasikip? Puta, sandali,” Kyungsoo says in between gulps of breath. Para siyang sasabog. Parang nakikiliti. Baekhyun laughs even harder and it just pushes him over the edge. His hands try to stop him from moving.

  
  


“We can make out first?” Baekhyun offers with a smile.

  
  


Kyungsoo nods, completely at his mercy.

  
  


Baekhyun licks against his lips, coaxing it open. Kyungsoo slips his tongue and tries to make it up for almost cumming too early. His hands find Baekhyun’s broad chest and kneads it. Napaungol si Baekhyun. Kyungsoo smiles to himself and proceeds to play with Baekhyun’s nipples. He flicks one, lightly scratches it then presses his thumb against it just like how his former lovers liked it. Baekhyun seems to like it too.

His other hand wraps around Baekhyun’s waist, and travels south. Ipinatong muna niya ang kamay sa puwetan nito saka marahan itong nilamas. Baekhyun clenches around him, making Kyungsoo moan. 

  
  


Puta, ang sikip talaga. 

  
  


Kyungsoo breaks their kiss and licks Baekhyun’s jaw, moves down, down to his neck. He sucks on the skin, bites playfully as Baekhyun leans back, exposes his neck even more. 

Kyungsoo moves downwards, hinahalikan ang kahit anong maabot ng labi pababa sa dibdib ni Baekhyun hanggang sa makarating sa gustong puntahan.

  
  


Kyungsoo presses a small kiss on Baekhyun’s nipple and Baekhyun’s back arches in return. Kyungsoo cups his chest, at saka sinuso ulit si Baekhyun. Kumislot si Baekhyun na tila nakikiliti, nababaliw sa sarap. Malikot si Baekhyun at hindi nila namalayan na umuulos na ang balakang ni Kyungsoo, thrusting into Baekhyun as he bounces on his lap. They take that as their cue to move things along.

  
  


Kyungsoo stops his ministrations with Baekhyun’s chest and grips Baekhyun’s hips instead, his fingers tight and bruising on the other’s skin.

  
  


Baekhyun switches from bouncing up and down to grinding, clenching around him as he moves backwards and unclenching when he moves forward. Kyungsoo’s mouth falls open. Putangina ngayon lang niya ‘yun naexperience. Kyungsoo briefly wonders kung saan niya ‘yon natutunan and shakes his head. Hindi ito ang oras para magselos. 

Nagpatuloy sila sa pag-indayog sa saliw ng awitin ng mga ungol nila hanggang sa unti-unting binabalot si Kyungsoo ng init. It’s way too warm, way too tight. He looks up and sees Baekhyun already staring at him with his mouth agape. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around his waist. He wants him so bad.

Baekhyun cups his face and asks him.

“Lalabasan ka na?”

Tumango si Kyungsoo.

“Masarap ba?”

Tumango ulit si Kyungsoo.

“Pa’no kung ayoko pa?”

Kyungsoo grimaces. Bites his lip. Putangina hindi na niya kaya. Pero pipigilan niya kung ayaw pa ni Baekhyun. 

“Do you want to cum?” Baekhyun asks, thumb caressing Kyungsoo’s cheek.

Kyungsoo nods, begs almost.

“Say please?” Baekhyun asks.

“Putangina, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo curses. Babawian niya to mamaya. “Please, Baekhyun, fuck!”

“Come for me, please?” Baekhyun says and captures his lips and that does it for him. 

Parang namingi si Kyungsoo nang tuluyan siyang labasan, eyes scrunched close, mouth open in a silent scream. Hindi mapigilan ang katawan sa pag-ulos kay Baekhyun as if he wants to bury his cum inside Baekhyun. Kyungsoo’s hips won’t stop moving, won’t stop pushing his dick into Baekhyun. Para siyang nauulol. Baekhyun helps him through it. Fingers caressing his brows, cupping his cheeks. Whispering filth against his ears.

“That’s it,” he whispers. “You’re doing good, baby.” Kyungsoo will reprimand him for the nickname later but right now he’s still coming down from his high.

Dahan-dahang humupa ang pag-ulos, hanggang sa tila inuugoy na lang si Baekhyun sa mga bisig ni Kyungsoo. Unti-unting ibinukas ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata and he sees Baekhyun’s own eyes on him. He looks so damn beautiful. Napakaswerte ni Kyungsoo.

“Sorry, I forgot my manners,” Kyungsoo says and wraps his fingers around Baekhyun’s length. Wala nang point kung patatagalin pa niya ito so, he pumps him up and down with a hand, his other caressing Baekhyun’s side, coaxing him into his release. Baekhyun’s hand tangles itself into Kyungsoo’s short hair.

Kyungsoo feels it when Baekhyun’s orgasm nears, because he’s still buried inside him and Baekhyun starts to clench so hard, starts to buck on his lap. And then Baekhyun’s tugging at his hair so hard and then he’s painting Kyungsoo’s tummy with thick ropes of white. 

Baekhyun’s panting and they probably both look red and sweaty but god, they must look beautiful, so perfect like this.

He hauls Baekhyun up, pulls his softening dick out of him and Kyungsoo hisses from oversensitivity. Itinali ni Kyungsoo ang condom saka ito ihinagis sa basurahan. It doesn’t go in. Whatever. 

He kisses Baekhyun’s collarbones before pressing another kiss on his nose. 

“I love you,” sabi ni Kyungsoo, hinawi ang buhok ni Baekhyun, sabay halik naman sa kanyang pawisang noo. 

“Love you, too,” sagot ni Baekhyun na hinahabol pa ang hininga. 

Siniil niya muli ng halik si Kyungsoo habang ang mga kamay ay gumagala: sa pisngi, sa batok marahan itong hinimas himas. Bumulong si Baekhyun ng “sorry” sa in between kisses at saka dinilaan pataas ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo. Bumulong naman ng pasasalamat at saka muling humalik.

Nagpatuloy sila, nagsalo ang mga labi hanggang sa maupos ang kanilang mga katawan sa pagkahapo na tila mga kandilang tinupok ng init, ng apoy at tuluyan silang nilamon ng dilim.

\--

  
  


Kyungsoo wakes up to the feeling of eyes trained on him and when he does open them, he sees Baekhyun’s smiling face.

  
  


“Good morning,” sabi nito.

  
  


Kyungsoo detects the smell of mint. 

  
  


“Morning,” he says. Kyungsoo smiles.

  
  


“So,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “You said the L word kagabi.”

  
  


Natigilan si Kyungsoo, napakagat sa labi na tila nahihiya.

  
  


“Masyado bang maaga?” tanong nito.

  
  


Baekhyun stares at him impassively. Kyungsoo looks down and starts to sit down. Baekhyun pulls him back with a smile.

  
  


“‘To naman, nagbibiro lang eh,” biro ni Baekhyun.

  
  


“Gago,” sabay hampas ng unan kay Baekhyun.

  
  


“So, mahal mo nga ako?” tanong ni Baekhyun na nakangisi.

  
  


“Ulol,” sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay talukbong ng kumot.

  
  


“Dali na, sabihin mo ulit!” kulit ni Baekhyun, pinipilit hatakin ang kumot. 

“Bilis! Sabihin mo I love you!” sabi nito sabay pindot sa tagiliran ni Kyungsoo. Nagharutan sila, nagkilitian hanggang sa pareho silang hinihingal.

  
  


“Tara na, almusal na,” sabi ni Baekhyun nang mahabol na ang hininga. Hinatak nito si Kyungsoo paupo saka tumayo mula sa kama. Naglakad papuntang kusina.

  
  


Nagsusuot ng panibagong boxers si Kyungsoo ng marinig ulit ang sigaw ni Baekhyun.

  
  


“Baby boy, kakain na!” 

  
  


“Andiyan na, baby boy!” sagot naman ni Kyungsoo ng sigaw. Narinig niya ang hagalpak ng tawa ni Baekhyun saka tumakbo pakusina para pupugin ito ng halik. 

  
  


“I love you,” sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay halik sa pisngi. 

“I love you,” halik naman ni Baekhyun sa tenga.

“I love you,” sa leeg naman. Pagkatapos ay kung saan saan.

Natuloy muli ito sa kilitian hanggang sa pareho silang nakahandusay sa sahig, malaki ang mga ngiti sa labi. 

“Okay na ba?” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindii pa. Mamaya ulit!” sabi nito sabay tayo.

Kyungsoo briefly thinks he’s never been this happy before. 

Ah, pag-ibig. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I woke up at 9am thinking about Baeksoo. At 10 am I sat in front of my laptop and began typing. I just wanted it to be really short. Planned it to be about Baekhyun showing Kyungsoo the wonderful world of gay sex. But somehow, feelings got involved??? And it was suddenly 4pm?? Woo boy, when I tell you I lost control of this fic, I mean, mga mars, this fic literally almost wrote itself. I'm not kidding. 
> 
> Anyway, I just thought to write a tagalog (taglish) Baeksoo fic because parang wala pa akong nakikita or nababasa? Hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this please do leave a comment or kudos. 
> 
> Mabuhay ang BaekSoo!
> 
> Twitter @goyangsoo


End file.
